fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumi Tachibana (SSB. Amplified)
Ayumi Tachibana is the first DLC character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified and the sole fighter from the Famicom Tantei Club or alternatively Famicom Detective Club. Moveset As a defensive character, she needs to rely on her evidence gathering. She does with her Down Special and buying time to use this with defensive tactics. She can pick 1 of 4 available evidence items, a pen, magnifying glass, mirror shard, and a vase. The mirror shard is stronger than the pen, but weaker than the vase. The magnifying glass is quick and weak. The vase is heavy, hits the hardest , and is the rarest one. The pen does less damage than the mirror shard and passes through foes. Her lightweight build enforces this defensive nature. With three items of evidence gathered, she gets a temporary strength buff to better deal with foes. This goes away when Ayumi tosses away evidence. Ground Attacks Jab: she uses a glove to slap a foe. Boosted variant does slighty more damage and knockback Side Tilt: She tosses a rock. Up Tilt: She lifts up and slaps the opponent Down Tilt: Holds out her foot. Does minor damage, boosted variant add a chance of tripping. Side Smash: Horizontally swings a briefcase. Up Smash: Jumps up and punches Down Smash: Open briefcase and tools flyout both sides Dash Attack: Flails arms similar to Luigi Get up: Rises and sweeps with her umbrella Air Attacks Neutral: Slaps an opponent with closed umbrella Forward Air: Tosses a rock Back Air: Sends out a back fist Down Air: Spins an open umbrella. Up Air: Opens her umbrella aand closes it. Throw: Pummel: Uses her umbrella's handle to hit her opponent Forward: Pushes her foe with a two handed palm stike Back: Elbows the foe sending the foe backwards Down: Drops her briefcase, sending the opponent forward. Up: Lifts open the briefcase, the foe flies up. Animations: Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: No Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: She stands straight, looking slightly hesistant to fight. Idle 1: Grips her phone. Idle 2: Nervously plays with her hair. Entry: Walks Special Animations: Up Taunt: Holds up a photo and then puts it away. Side Taunt: Pulls out a dead phone, pushes buttons, and tosses it away. Down Taunt: Looks at the ground with a magnifying glass. Victory Animation: Looks at the camera, then puts up two fingers in a "V" Victory Animation 2: Holds a photo close to her and says "Yoko, I did it." Victory Animation 3: Secures her briefcase and says "This case is closed." Special Team Victory (Phoenix Wright): Phoenix Wright scratches his head in relief amd shakes hands with Ayumi. Trophy info Ayumi: Ayumi Tachibana is a timid, young girl who happens to be a detective. From her early days as a teenager in a detective club, to an assistant in the Utsugi Detective Agency, she never ceases her detective passions. She fights using her detective tools, her gloves, and Yoko Kojima's ghost. Utilize the tools to your advantage. Solve that case, Ayumi. Ayumi (Alt): Ayumi Tachibana needs three items of evidence so gathering them brings out her inner strength which slightly buffs her strength enough to be capable of reliable offense. The buff can be regained if Ayumi loses evidence thrown. Her umbrella has her get carried away by wind forward and up. Her evidence can be thrown to . Regardless, Ayumi needs to be defensive. Yoko's Haunt: After Ayumi gets struck once in a small time frame, Yoko Kojima's ghost will arise to scare the sorry soul who attacked her friend. With a shriek, the ghost deals lots of damage and launches the foe up and away. Poor Ayumi cannot move because of her fear of her dead friend's ghost. Yoko willl not hang around once her shrieking is done so capture some unfortunate foes in one go. Don't worry, Ayumi's protected by Yoko throughout this short moment. Alt costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "evidence" against her in his Final Smash is Ayumi's briefcase and the mirror shard evidence she carries around *Kirby gains her hair and her evidence throw which Kirby picks up evidence and tosses it as Kirby's copy ability. *Her victory theme is the title theme to her debut game. Trivia * According to the director, Ayumi Tachibana was selected as a gift towards the Japanese audience and a few Western fans who wanted the Famicom Detective games localized. * This is the first Smash appearance of Ayumi since Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Detective Club (series) Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages